


jubilee

by poalimal



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Liberation, Fic in the Time of Quarantine, Fic in the Time of Siege, Gen, Hope and Despair, Poetry, The Paradox of Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: A poem, a love story - something lost and sorely missed.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger's Mother/N'Jobu, N'Jobu/Jubilee Stevens
Kudos: 1





	jubilee

**Author's Note:**

> [#BlackTransLivesMatter](https://twitter.com/IMANISHANTE/status/1267453848853065728)

I know now why you told me:  
there is nowhere safe.

I did not understand  
when we met  
the way your soul   
can grow a callous  
the way your fear  
can burn your throat  
the way your mind  
takes to the lie -  
your sole salvation   
filtering poisoned pools  
from which you can only drink

Who could explain America  
in a way I'd understand?

I was raised on mountains  
On cool clear water  
With dark green forests,  
fresh-cut books,  
dozing brown babies -  
a world without war:  
The city at night, breathing  
The sun in palace windows,  
The shadows of your dead ignored.

Who could explain your smile?  
Who could explain your joy?  
You cannot know the depths of your laugh  
and how it struck me, Jubilee.

You imagined a world impossible  
A world I did not know could exist  
A world for our daughter,  
our son, our child with no name.

A world out of the ashes  
For our sisters and brothers,  
our comrades and kin,  
where our child would not learn fear  
nor war, nor pain or shame -  
one where she would stand tall,  
without hiding or hoarding  
and give to others what  
she had received.

Oh, you said there is nowhere safe,  
but vowed to disprove your words.  
Always you went back to the work,  
though the poison in it made you sick,  
so sick you are lying still in this bed;  
days and days now in this grey brick building,   
and still you will not stir.

You say the work will go on without you -  
but what I can do on my own?  
You said there is nowhere safe,  
not in America, nor in my country,  
nor anywhere in this world.

But it is not true, no,   
that there is nowhere safe  
for I have you, and you have me.  
And at least we can share our grief.

...Can you hear me? I am holding your hand.

I said, I have you, and you have me.

And when I sit on this small bed  
beside you  
and I see how you sigh and smile  
in your sleep

I feel I must live  
I feel I must hope  
I feel I must make   
for you that safe place

A world beyond imagination  
where we will know each other well

I know now -  
for you taught me -  
that I can do nothing  
if I am on my own.

Indeed I am adrift  
without you here with me

A hole of many miseries  
of hurts and sighs  
and near misses

It seems each day  
I learn anew  
how deep my pain can grow  
how deep my longing for you

Beyond the place of tears  
I try to see that new world -  
but it will not grow for me,  
if you are not there.

So come back to me, my love;  
do not leave me here behind.  
Do not make me mourn you.  
Do not--  
do not die, please.

Please.

Please awaken --   
my love,  
my truth,  
my  
Jubilee.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
